Él comienzo 2
by Apolonio.G
Summary: Lo que ambos en sus miradas transmitían era más que suficiente. Sin necesidad de nada más que su inocente amor. Conozcan la historia de Goku y Milk desde el comienzo. Serie de drabbles.
1. Destino

Aquel día el pequeño Saiyayin no esperaba encontrarse con su futura esposa, tampoco pasó por su cabeza que aquella rara chica le haría sentir tantas cosas al tonto de Goku.

Aquel día en que por accidente ambos se conocieron sintieron algo especial. Algo que Goku definió como hambre y que Milk supo que era amor.

¿Quien diría que ambos terminarían casados y con 2 hijos maravillosos?

El destino de ambos si que era bastante curioso.

Porque para Milk, que siempre buscó a su primer amor, era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Y para Goku, sería una interesante aventura para disfrutar junto a su cada vez más grande familia.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **109 palabras!**_

 _ **Así se inicia el fanfic con el capitulo 1 llamado "Destino".**_

 _ **Espero y les haya gustado n.n**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	2. Una nueva vida

¿Que le pasaba a Milk últimamente?

Estaba muy rara.

Llegaba a preocupar mucho a Goku.

Se levantaba y corría al baño a vomitar, siempre estaba pálida y comenzaba a engordar poco a poco.

Él pelinegro siempre le decía que parará de comer porque estaba muy gorda y Milk se iba a la habitación llorando.

-Es normal en los embarazos eso Goku- le dijo su suegro.

-¿Que es un embarazo?- le preguntó a Milk una noche mientras ambos estaban a punto de dormir.

-Es cuando un bebé comienza a crecer dentro de una mujer producto del amor de una pareja casada- le respondió.

-¿Y como come ahí dentro?- le preguntó él de cabellos alborotados.

-Yo le doy de comer- le respondió y ambos fueron a dormir.

Él día del parto Goku no sabia que hacer.

No sabía porque Milk de repente se puso enferma.

Se preocupo por ella y por él bebé en su interior.

-Tranquilo Goku... Es porque él bebé va a nacer- dijo y Ox Satán entró a la casa con unas mujeres que, más tarde, sostendrían al pequeño Son Gohan.

-Es muy pequeño- dijo Goku.

-Es muy lindo Goku... Se parece a ti- le dijo su esposa.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado él cap.**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_


	3. Amarga espera por él

Hay veces en las que pareciera que tu corazón deja de latir al no saber de tus seres queridos y ya no eres capaz de pensar ni en ti mismo.

Eso es lo que Milk sintió por un año esperando que Goku reviviera y Gohan volviera sano y salvo de su entrenamiento con él villano.

La desesperacion de saber que tu amado esposo murió y aunque sabia que iba a revivir no podía detener esa angustia y tristeza por no haber podido detener los sucesos que destruyeron la paz que había antes de saber que Goku era un extraterrestre.

Todas las noches buscaba entre sueños los brazos de su esposo en los que ella solía acurrucarse, pero no los encontraba y se sumía en un llanto que podía llegar a durar toda la noche.

Pero esta no seria la primera vez que moriría su esposo y no seria la ultima vez que habrían problemas de Saiyayins.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Yo he vuelto!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Pueden darle like a mi pagina en fb o seguirme en instagram como apolonio.g**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


	4. Son Goten

-Ojalá Goku estuviera aquí- susurró al viento Milk mientras en sus brazos yacía él pequeño Goten.

Hace ya nueve meses que su esposo había sacrificado su vida para salvar al planeta y a su hijo Gohan de las manos de Cell.

Aunque aquel día durante un momento parecía un sacrificio en vano, pero eso ayudó a su hijo a seguir adelante y destrozar al villano.

Tiempo más tarde Milk se enteró que una nueva vida se desarrollaba en su vientre producto del amor de su Goku y ella.

Goten, quien no conoció a su padre al momento del parto seria criado por su madre y hermano para ser un profesional y mantenerse alejado de peleas.

Pero el destino y la sangre Saiyayin que corre por sus venas le causará a Milk mucho dolores de cabeza.

 ** _╥﹏╥_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores._**

 ** _Les traigo esta actualizacion n.n_**

 ** _Pueden darle like a mi pagina en fb o seguirme en instagram como apolonio.g_**


	5. Paciente

Ella estaba feliz porque su esposo había vuelto después de entrenar con él dios de la destrucción y había salvado al planeta de las manos de Golden Frezeer (aunque jamás lo admitiría).

Goku devoraba cada plato con la comida de Milk mientras ella seguía cocinando feliz.

Su esposo se iría nuevamente a entrenar y ella lo sabía. Pero no tenía conocimiento de cuando la dejaría.

Ella esperaría pacientemente por su regreso.

Porque ella sabía que él la amaba y Milk le tendría siempre un plato de comida preparado a él y a su Goten.

Ella había esperado mucho para casarse con él y seguiría esperando por ver esa felicidad al comer lo que para Goku era la mejor comida del mundo.

 ** _Hola queridosss_**

 ** _Hace mucho no actualizaba esto y lamento decirles que este es él ultimo capítulo de "Él comienzo 2"_**

 ** _Dejen él los comentarios de que pareja de DBZ quieren que sea él comienzo 3_**

 ** _Porque se viene parte 3!_**

 ** _Pueden darle like a mi pagina en fb o seguirme en instagram como Apolonio.G_**

 ** _Chau!_**


End file.
